Escape
by Sustain
Summary: G1 Megatron has been caught by the Autobots, now what? Finished.
1. Default Chapter

Escape

By Soundwave's Idol

Deep within Iacon in a daunting cell sat the most notorious Decepticon that had ever been created. The compartment was small and no light filtered down to the detention center; only a faint light from the guard's desk illuminated the hall between the cells. The darkness surrounded him, and though the cold and dampness were not and issue, every moment that passed added to his hate.

He had been caught by luck, his systems had been drained by the use of his cannon, when his Air Commander decided to make yet another bid for leadership on the field. Naturally he defended his position and kept his title as leader, but it had drained him further. During the quarrel the Autobots had enclosed them. Starscream lay at his feet in stasis lock; there was obviously no help there. Soundwave had recalled his cassettes then fought until he too had been captured. Megatron fought himself until his systems began to over ride his commands and started shutting down.

When he woke, he found himself in the dim cell. For an instant as his systems had started the shut down sequence, he had considered the possibility of not waking, that the Autobots would just terminate him there on the spot. Now though having had a few moments to himself he silently scoffed. _'It is not the Autobot way.' _He turned on his optics, nothing to see but the reflection of his own red optics on the cell wall. He turned them off again as system reports began to scroll through his vision. He tried to move, but found that his wrists had been shackled rather tightly to his ankles, and right now he had not the strength to break them.

A light came on, obviously hearing the noise, a green Autobot triple changer walked up to Megatron's cell. "I see you do function."

Megatron said nothing; he felt no need to acknowledge the low ranking Autobot. In fact he would talk to no one but Prime himself.

Springer looked at the fallen Decepticon leader, there were wounds and other various burn marks covering his entire surface. Many of the abrasions that had been leaking when he was brought in had now been stopped. It pointed out that the 'con's self-repair systems were in very good shape. Springer noted that this Decepticon would soon be getting his strength back.

"If it had been up to me, I would have terminated you on the field." The green Autobot spoke again, and then turned away. Springer walked to another cell, flicking on another light as he crossed. This cell held another very prominent Decepticon. He looked in at the dark indigo robot that was nearly hidden in the shadows; only the white parts of his armor had given him away to being there. This Decepticon worried Springer more; this one was cunning, and extremely devious.

The cassettes could not be removed when he was brought in, Ratchet could only assume that Soundwave had sent them to subspace. That meant it was cause for welding. The red and white medic welded the entire chest door closed, making the communications officer unable to eject any of them. Still Springer had heard many tales of odd situations, which Soundwave seemed to escape from. Of all the Decepticons most of the Autobots feared Soundwave the most, while Megatron was somewhat predictable, Soundwave was not. Even while talking to Megatron, Springer's optics never moved from the communications expert. There was no way to read this robot, possessing a visor and a battle mask made the indigo 'con near expressionless. Springer stood there along moment, thinking and feeling something just didn't seem right.

Megatron's audios picked up the hesitant movement of the Autobot. He relit his optics to see the green robot that stood silently staring at Soundwave. He knew what Soundwave was doing, he had experienced it before, had he not known what his lieutenant what doing he may have been subject to the odd feeling as well. He tried to look across, but could not see without making any noise. He watched, as Springer seemed oddly entranced. Soundwave was emitting some; Primus knows high-pitched ultra sonic sound that seemed to vibrate one's circuits, giving them the illusion of not feeling well.

Suddenly Springer came to his senses, and walked to the control panel then pressed a button that sent a surge through the chains that had bound Soundwave. The static could be heard, yet the communications officer did not move or make a sound. Megatron dared to move, as he slid sideways to rest against the wall to get his optics on Soundwave. Springer came back to Megatron's cell.

"If you try anything I'll zap you too." The Autobot said flatly. Megatron ignored him again. He dimmed his optics and listened for the Autobot to move away. Shift away the Autobot finally did, returning to his spot near Soundwave's cell. Springer started to feel it again, a nervous, uneasy, mind altering feeling. He looked at the Decepticon; there was no way to tell if it was Soundwave or just his own feelings. He turned away disgusted in himself for not being in control.

Megatron cracked a slight grin as he watched the Autobot return to the control desk. Now that Springer was out of sight, he looked over at Soundwave, and saw his lieutenant's visor slowly begin to brighten.


	2. Chapter 2

Escape Part II

As his optics came online thousands of damage report lines scrolled across his vision. Many of his minor functions were offline, as well as a few major ones. Once his vision cleared he took in the cell, walkway, and the cell across from him the contained his leader. He looked at his own chains, as well as Megatron's, they had been put on is such a way that it rendered both unable to transform. First option of escape extinguished, he looked around the cell again, as well as what he could see of Megatron's, nothing there to aid them. The energon chains were simple, and not very strong, but the lack of power made it impossible to break them. _'Power.' _Soundwave thought. He scrolled through the status reports, looking for the energy converter. Being one of very first that could create energon cubes, the energy converter was a safety devise. Any current applied to him would be routed to the converter and refuel him, and then produce energon.

He had tried the converter when Springer had zapped him, bringing his total fuel supply to only 10. 35 was considered dangerous and anything done at 10 was potentially life threatening. Over-ride was a necessity; his self-repair system was working on his damaged audios, and the foreign welding that had been done. He over rode both, and re-routed the repairs to the converter.

Megatron watched silently as Soundwave took in their predicament. It was true; he knew that so far there had been no way to keep Soundwave captive. Even he could not keep Soundwave under lock and key, though there had never been any reason to. He and the communications lieutenant had been through many scrapes, and knew one another's capabilities readily. With Soundwave back online, Megatron was sure of his release, though time was an issue.

Springer radioed the command room and told Prowl that the infamous Decepticon leader was back online. Prowl assured him that he would send a few more guards and Optimus was on his way. He sat there after the communication had been cut, realizing that he didn't feel that weird sensation anymore. He got up and walked to Soundwave's cell.

"So it was you, wasn't it?" He asked. Soundwave said nothing, but looked at his captor. "Fine you must like torcher." Springer said as he pressed the button, sending current to Soundwave again.

Soundwave didn't flinch he sat there watching the percentage of his fuel reserve slowly rise in the corner of his visor.

Springer got angry with Soundwave and twisted the controls upping the voltage. Soundwave's visor brightened in a flash, irritating Springer more. Thinking that nothing was happening, he returned to the desk.

Soundwave's wrists and ankles burned where the cuffs came in contact, he ignored it. His fuel now at 30, he started his ultra sonic vibrations again. This time he had more power and he could reach the desk where Springer sat. Soundwave had done his homework on this Autobot; his temperament would be easily manipulated in to shocking Soundwave again.

Springer sat there staring off in to space for a moment then jolted himself back to reality. He looked around nothing was abnormal yet he had that feeling again. He returned to Soundwave's cell, and met optics with the communications officer.

"Stop it, or I will fry him instead, since you don't seem to mind." Springer pointed at Megatron's cell. Soundwave didn't stop, of all the Decepticons technologies Megatron's systems were of the highest caliber, and along with many other integrations Soundwave had installed the power converter himself.

"Fine have it your way." Springer stepped to Megatron's cell and started the current.

Megatron scowled at the Autobot as he forced himself to sit still and take the current. More read-outs scrolled through his vision, and then he noticed the raise in the fuel level. He made a note to talk about it to Soundwave later,15 and still rising. Soundwave raised the intensity of his waves. Megatron fought the urge to cover his audios as the ungodly noise vibrated through him. Springer stopped and turned to Soundwave.

"I will terminate him. Enough power goes through this place, it can fry all his chips." Springer spat. Soundwave said nothing, but grinned behind his battle mask.

Megatron's power level stopped at 45. _'Stupid Autobots and their worthless technology.'_ He thought. To escape from here was going to be hard, neither of them had a weapon, but he knew he was a weapon. If he could transform he would have to trust Soundwave to get them out.

Seeing neither of them fazed by the power, Springer returned to the control panel there he fixed the dials and electrocuted them both.

Soundwave sat patiently watching his fuel level rise and beginning to fell better as his self-repair systems were given more power to work. 50, 65, 80 and it was suddenly cut off. His audios had finally come back on line.

"This is not a joke Springer." Optimus Prime's voice was unmistaken able.


	3. Chapter 3

Soundwave listened as Prime scowled Springer for the needless torment. He watched Megatron carefully, knowing that both had enough power to break the chains and pass though the bars. He began to use his telepathy to contact Megatron, knowing that the commander hated it.

"We cannot escape while Prime is present." Soundwave told him. Megatron scowled at Soundwave in return, which was enough to tell Soundwave that Megatron, had heard. He stopped instantly as Springer and Prime walked to the area.

"Megatron you will stand trial before the Autobot council for your crimes against Cybertron." Optimus stood there looking at Megatron. He knew this Transformer very well and for him to just sit there something was not right. He took a step back from the cell; everything was as it should be. He had Prowl come through both cells, and look for anything that the wounded Deceptions might use, before placing the prisoners in them. Nothing was there, and the only thing that had changed was the position that the Decepticon commander was sitting in. He walked to the control panel and read the reports, the cells had not been opened, and then he returned to Megatron's cell. 

"Do you wish to have a defense?" Prime asked. It was Autobot law that a defense was available if one believed one was Innocent.

Megatron's optics squeezed nearly shut as he peered at Prime with hate. "I need no defense, but you will." 

Optimus turned from Megatron to Soundwave who sat motionless optics dark.

"Don't let him fool you he was making so Primus knows noise that was driving my sensors crazy." Springer jumped in before Prime could say anything.

"Has he moved?"

"No, just to have a look around but nothing else."

"Keep your optics on this one. Prowl, Ironhide and Jazz will be here as soon as the get back from patrol." Optimus turned to the door, and started to walk out.

"I'll feel a lot better once the get here." Springer said. Prime did not stop; his next destination would be the council meeting to report.

Soundwave heard Prime's steps after the door closed and he was nearly half down the corridor, his audios nearly fully functional again. He looked at Megatron who was in turn staring at Springer; he had seen that particular look before. This Autobot didn't realize that his death was at hand. Megatron finally caught a glance at Soundwave, it was time. Once Springer had returned to the desk Soundwave broke his bonds. The noise made Springer come running to see.

"How, did you do that?" Springer asked. Soundwave stumbled and pretended to get up. Springer grabbed another pair of cuffs that were hanging on the wall. He was ready to key the door when there was a soft clink on the floor behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a now free Megatron


	4. Chapter 4

Springer reached for his blade but Soundwave caught his arm from behind. Megatron hit the Autobot in the jaw and then in the chest. Springer bent down and starts to cough, but Megatron is not done yet. He nodded to Soundwave who forced Springer up to face the Decepticon leader again.

"You dare to torcher me?" Megatron rasped. He then hit Springer again in the midsection. The green Autobot bent over coughing again, this time energon leaking from his mouth. Soundwave let Springer drop to the floor, as Megatron kicked him in the head. Springer's optics flickered then went out.

Soundwave stepped away and toward the desk his sensors on full alert. He saw an energon ration and handed it to Megatron as he approaches. Megatron intakes over half of it then hands the rest to Soundwave, who finishes it. Soundwave moved to the control panel and access the computer, the log on codes are simplistic and he hacked in with ease. Quickly the map shows the fastest route out of the cellblock and in to the air. Megatron briefly takes note and nods at Soundwave in acknowledgement. Megatron moved to the door, and then looked back at Soundwave.

"Me must move quickly, if we are to avoid recapture." He says, then he made a little jump in to the air transforming in to the pistol calling the silencer and stock from subspace. Soundwave caught it then opened the door.

No one was in proximity as so the alarm had not been sound; Soundwave stepped in to the corridor listening for any little noise. He walked to the edge of the walkway and heard someone walking. He stopped and listened to the walk, his audios able to pick out the slight differences in each ones gait. He need not see that Warpath had just passed the corridor; waiting till the Autobot was gone he turned and walk toward the stairs, it was a much better choice than the lifts, there would not be too many others milling about.

Once in the stair way Megatron shook from Soundwave's grip and transformed.

"They will notice our escape soon. How much farther?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave displayed the map again on his chest door for the leader to see.

"Good let us go." Megatron headed up the stairs followed by Soundwave. The equivalent to three flights, up the alarm sounded and announcements about the escapes made. Two more flights up and there was a scratching at the access door. Soundwave ran through his repair process, the welding on his chest has thus far been 64 reopened. Not long enough, he would have wanted 80 before attempting to pry it open. Megatron sees Soundwave in thought, and pulled the blade he took from Springer.

"Yes we will need help." He says placing the blade in on corner and sliding it down. If there were pain Soundwave didn't display it, to him it would be a relief to be functioning again. He turned and Megatron slid the blade across the top and down the other side using his brute strength to break through the patches. Instantly six cassettes flew out transforming and landing in the small area.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumble and Frenzy both pulled their weapons from their back, as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched one Soundwave's shoulders. Ravage approached the door and sniffed, the familiar sent told him it was Steeljaw on the other side. Megatron took a look over the cassettes; no damage had been done to them due to Soundwave's safe keeping.

The door began to open and Megatron transformed. Steeljaw bounded through and Ravage caught him mid air forcing them both in to the wall in the small stair well. Beachcomber had tried to follow Steeljaw in but a blast from Megatron priced the Autobot sending him smoking to the ground. Rumble and Frenzy looked out the door knowing that Blaster will be following soon. For the moment nothing, Soundwave followed as the stepped in to what looked like a meeting room. For the moment Soundwave stopped taking in the direction of the exit and cross-referencing it with the present location. He took off then in a run going though the door on the left. He had a plan; there was an airshaft on this level and with the release of his two condors getting out maybe faster this way. Soundwave stopped at a junction in the walkway listening for Autobots then continuing to the right. Ravage had finally caught up, he was stained energon around the mouth, but didn't look any worse for wear. Just as Soundwave was preparing to start he froze. Two Autobots where nearing him, he listened again to identify them. Yes it was not hard to figure out who was coming. Cliffjumper's loud stomp and Huffer's slight drag, Soundwave had heard it many times. The two Autobots did not pose a threat to him, but could cause others to find them. Soundwave waited till they where nearly in the intersection then blasted the two Autobots using Megatron. Four shots fired and four impacts and holes though armor plaiting. The red and yellow Autobots did not have a chance to react, but just fell to the ground in emergency stasis. Soundwave paused again, this time no sound. He started to the air duct, the distance to it short. The vent it self was in the middle of a tee junction, as he approached he herd more Autobots approaching. This Autobot was all too familiar, as were his little friends.

Soundwave linked telepathically to his cassettes, as a warning of Blaster's cassettes following him. He waited till the Autobot boom box was just about to turn the corner then shot, the Autobot moved reflexively, as the three cassettes ran around the corner to help. Soundwave closed the distance and shot again this, time not giving Blaster the room to react. The shot was a little wide and clipped the Autobots shoulder. Blaster was not fazed at the burn mark, and jumped at Soundwave knocking him to the ground.

Ramhorn had come around the corner at a full gallop ramming in to Rumble and Frenzy. Frenzy was able to twist away just enough to only be pushed and slightly scratched. Rumble however had taken the blow full force and lay on the ground sparking and shacking to get up.

Laserbeak had caught Eject and had flown off with him, returning with out him. Buzzsaw had pushed Rewind to the ground and had serrated off one arm and was busy on the next.

Soundwave was not as concerned with defeating the Autobot as he was rendering the Autobot unable to call for aid. He let Megatron fall to the ground and used both hands to hold Blaster still then fired to blasts from his concussion cannon in to Blaster's chest. Suddenly the Autobot was yanked off him as Megatron hoisted him in to the air by the back of his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Soundwave instantly began a jamming signal to block anything that Blaster might put out. Megatron held the Autobot off the floor squeezing his throat with one hand.

"I have always despised you. You are nothing but a cheap replica of one of my best officers." Megatron squeezed harder.

Blaster tried to get air to his quickly heating systems, but the bent tubs only made an odd whistle. Heat began to over take him as Soundwave opened the vent.

"Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, return." His harmonic voice spoke. The three cassettes came in name order, transforming and landing within him in turn.

Megatron hit Blaster in the face and the whistling grew louder. Ramhorn had turned around and was galloping at Megatron.

Soundwave transformed and was caught, by Laserbeak who then flew up and in the vent. Megatron took hold of Blaster and hit the on coming Ramhorn in to the wall with him. The two then Autobots lay motionless on the ground. As Buzzsaw flew closer Megatron transformed as well. Catching Megatron mid air Buzzsaw made in to the vent as more Autobots started to come to the corridor.

"They are gone." Prowl noted as Optimus Prime made his way though the forming crowd.

"This not good." The leader said softly.

"I wander what Megatron is going to do to Starscream when he finds out what the Screamer's been doing." Bumblebee asked. Everyone looked at the little 'bot.

"What ever it is its not going to be pretty." Prowl answered.


End file.
